


The Cookie Fiasco

by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3



Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [9]
Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Cute Kids, Cutesy, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3
Summary: It’s Joaquín’s 42nd Birthday and has a “great” idea. This was inspired by a video I watched that was part of a compilation.
Relationships: Joaquín Mondragón/Reader, María Posada/Manolo Sánchez, OC/OC
Series: Joaquín x Reader Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521122





	The Cookie Fiasco

The whole family was gathered for Joaquín’s 42nd birthday. Maria was making the birthday man his special birthday dinner. Manolo then suggested a contest.

“What contest, dad?” Fernando, now at age twenty asked. Val standing behind him at age seventeen was very beautiful. They were dating however Joaquín’s overprotective nature took over and forbid them showing any forms of affection because technically his daughter was still a minor. I agreed with his decision.

I currently was helping Maria in the kitchen, helping make my husband’s birthday dinner. Just then, Manolo poked his head in, his black Sánchez curl facing us, “Do you have any cookies, honey?” 

“Por qué?” María asked without turning around.

“For a contest. We want to see who can get a cookie into their mouths first without touching it.” Manolo said, now rocking back and forth on the heels of his boots.

“No Manolo, I don’t want to spoil our children’s appetite. But yes we have cookies, in the pantry, on the third shelf.” María said seriously.

“Ok, sorry to bother you, mi amor.” Manolo left smiling. He met with Joaquín, Fernando, Valeria, Adelita, Alejo, and Antonio to discuss the plan.

Joaquín wasn’t too keen on the plan. He was named as the distraction. His task was to keep María and I distracted. Manolo would steal the cookies, and then the children minus Fernán and Val would create a diversion while the former two older children would make off with the cookies handed to them by Manolo.

Joaquín didn’t have a say in the matter because he was outvoted by one vote. He quietly made his way into the kitchen. He took off his eyepatch that was over his left eye. Then he purposefully dropped it onto the floor and kicked it under the stove.

He then loudly said in shock, “Have you seen my eyepatch ladies?” His damaged eye was stitched shut with the stitches barely visible now. A scar diagonally cut across where his stitches were laid.

María turned around and without batting an eye asked him, “Where’d you last have it?” I turned around and visibly flinched in disgust. Joaquín’s vision was the same as it was with the eyepatch.

“I think, outside.” Joaquín lied through his teeth. Man, how he hated lying. Maria turned off the stove and I turned off the mixer. We both washed our hands and went outside to look for Joaquín’s eyepatch.

As soon as Joaquín closed the door behind him, Manolo snuck into the kitchen. He secretly was proud of his best friend, for being able to make a big enough lie to just have Manolo run in solo. Fernán was secretly waiting behind the hallway bathroom door. 

Manolo grabbed the cookies and just as he reached the hallway the door opened with a slam, making Manolo jump, throwing the cookies.

Fernán caught them just in time and hid them in the bathroom as María slightly angrily, stomped into the kitchen followed by me, looking a little worried as I glanced to Joaquín behind me then I followed Maria into the kitchen.

Joaquín rubbed his cheek as he closed the door behind him. A red slap mark was prevalent on the right side of his face. He looked at Manolo with a death glare.

In his hand, he held a medal he had lost a long time ago now. He eyed him with an expression that literally read, ‘This had better be worth it.’ Manolo nervously gulped. 

Fernando showed Joaquín the cookies and his mouth started to water. He ran for it, he ran into our bedroom albeit he screamed an apology aimed at Maria.

Maria snickered, she knew full well her husband was behind the plan. Maria accidentally slapped him because he scared her or the lack there of. Nevertheless her hand flew before she had time to think and hit his face hard. She shook her head playfully.

Now in the bedroom, Valeria was tending to her dad’s sore cheek. Joaquín squirmed in discomfort, as Val put rubbing alcohol on it. Fernando handed her tools like cotton swabs.

“Who knew Maria’s slaps could hurt so much?” Joaquín groaned. 

Fernando replied, “I told you this was a bad idea. I only went through with it because I wanted a cookie before dinner.”

Manolo snickered. Joaquín rolled his eye up to the ceiling. Antonio and Alejandro (Alejó) gasped, “Can I have a cookie now?” They said simultaneously.

“No, it’s part of our game. We each put a cookie on our face and without using our hands, try to get it into our mouths.” Joaquín’s head hit the floor as he was utterly shocked. He didn’t care that his cheek hurt. Manolo’s idea was the stupidest thing he ever heard.

The children were eager to start minus Fernando and Valeria. Those two gave Manolo deadpanned expressions. Manolo just shrugged his shoulders.

Joaquín sat up. He rubbed his face and sighed. “Alright Manolo, how do we play?”

Manolo then explained it again as the game description is pretty much self explanatory. Joaquín was dumbfounded, he couldn’t believe he didn’t get it the first time.

Manolo passed out the cookies. Fernando and Valeria timed them. Joaquín had a funny moment where he got the cookie stuck on his right eye. 

“Help, I’m totally blind.” He joked as he now found this game quite fun. Fernando laughed so hard he fell over as glanced at his uncle’s (not technically part of his family; Joaquín was named his godfather because of Joaquín’s tight knit friendship with Manolo and Maria.) (Uncle Joaquín stuck) face.

Adelita and her younger brother were struggling so hard. Ajeo was halfway there as was Manolo. Seeing that he was behind, Joaquín showed off and flung the cookie from his eye and straight into his mouth.

Manolo Sánchez was quite surprised. Joaquín gave a cheeky smile, making Manolo snort loudly with laughter. Antonio huffed and stuck out his tongue. Alejó laughed as his cookie fell to the ground only to be eaten by Chuy. Chuy, was now an elderly pig. He had piglets and Maria gave them to loving families. The Sánchez’s adopted two and they named them, Leonardo and Hamilton. 

Said piglets were being watched by General Posada, who unwittingly, was asked to babysit thinking he meant their children. He was quite wrong. Joaquín knew the General well enough to know how much it must have sucked for him, still he let out a snorting laugh and started wheezing. 

Joaquín was laughing at the memory a few hours ago, but unfortunately he again started to wheeze. 

“Hermano, you have to quit smoking, it’s damaging your lungs. Plus you shouldn’t be smoking around your kids. I know it’s hard to quit but please, just try to quit.” Manolo got teary eyed. 

“I haven’t smoked in front of my kids or my wife, ever. I am trying to quit but I’m truly addicted and it’s not that easy.” Joaquín groaned rubbing his arm with his hand. Manolo mentally facepalmed because he did smoke in front of his wife during their honeymoon after the wedding. Plus, some of the time when they were dating. 

“If you promise to help me hermano. I will damn well try.” Joaquín promised, getting tears in his eyes. 

“I will.” Manolo started sobbing and tightly hugged him. 

“By the way father, where’d you put your eyepatch?” Valeria asked.

“Oh, I kicked it under the stove.” Joaquín rubbed the back of his head.

“Ew!” Everyone exclaimed in pure disgust. 

At dinner, everyone ate all their dinner. Joaquín opened his gifts. Joaquín got a new eyepatch from the General. He immediately put it on, smiling with a goofy smile.

Manolo got him a quill with two bottles of ink. Joaquín wasn’t at all confused. His best friend knew how much he loved to write, and practicing his calligraphy. Speaking of which, Maria got him some writing paper. 

Fernán and Valeria and the rest of the children gave him a hug. Which you’d think wouldn’t amount to much. But to him, it meant everything. I gave him the best present, I was five months pregnant with twins (Marco and Angie). 

Joaquín was so excited. He lifted me up and spun me around. Valeria got very excited about being a big sister. Fernando secretly kissed her shoulder, making her tremble. 

In just a few more months (like 2) Valeria would be eighteen years old. Fernando was highly anticipating said event. It would be the day when he would ask Val to be his wife. Joaquín had already approved as did I. 

Manolo and Maria got excited when I made the announcement and congratulated us. Maria tightly hugged me. Manolo clapped his friend’s back, supportively. Antonio and Alejo high-fived. Adelita jumped high in delight. 

Joaquín officially declared that this year’s birthday dinner was a smashing success.

(Note: Joaquín’s birthday is on June 26th).

Next: the music fiasco (Manolo’s birthday) January 25th


End file.
